Question: Luis has lunch at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$23.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$23.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$23.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$23.00$ $\$2.30$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$23.00 + \$2.30 = $ $\$25.30$ The total cost of the bill is $\$25.30$.